castawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandma Simbi
Grandma Simbi is the 9th Boss in Castaway 2. She is the Boss of Glacier Anacondas (even babies.) Uses of Grandma Simbi Grandma Simbi uses Ice element (ranged attack, act like Glacier Anaconda) to freeze and take you or your pet's damage when touches into it. She can spawn Baby Glacier Anacondas (Level 17, stats below) when damaged. Grandma Simbi is very easy to attack because she is the boss of Glacier Anacondas (higher HP than Glacier Anaconda) but she is good at Magic (Ice). So quickly kill Grandma Simbi before she could freeze you. Best with skills. How to Kill Grandma Simbi Grandma Simbi is weaker than Mr. Tank (he is tough enough than Grandma Simbi) but she is good at Magic. Skills like Lightning Strike would be nice to Grandma Simbi (if you are targeting her) and she could stun. And Grandma Simbi cannot dodge attacks (like Mr. Tank, he could take few damage from you), you can use Spin attack (skill) so Grandma Simbi can take a lot (or even big) of damage from you. If you not have Spin attack (skill), you can use Thunder Dome or Miasma (they can target all monsters and bosses in the screen.) Requirements from Killling Grandma Simbi Easily Here is the requirement that you can kill Grandma Simbi easily - without dying (you and your pet): *Your pet can be Glacier Anaconda (Level 22 or up, he can use Ice element (ranged attack) and even use Bite from nearby monsters like Grandma Simbi and her Baby Glacier Anacondas. He cannot take a lot of damage from the boss but normal damage from the boss. He has high HP and good at Strength and Magic.), or Revanents (Level 23 or up, good at Magic (he can use Death Bog when after he blinks)), but weak at HP and defense (he act like Eye Guy, he is weak when Grandma Simbi is on the wall or the border of the screen. Best when Grandma Simbi is not on the wall, and he dodges attacks when he act Eye Guy to attack. Bring as many Berry Potions when he could run out of HP.). If you cannot use Berry Potions but few Berry Potions, you can use Glacier Anaconda as a pet, or you can try of these: Baby Hell Hound, Witness, Gila Lizard, or Baby Glacier Anaconda. (Note: those pets are listed are you need to try, but you need them level up for 2 (or up) levels at their starting level. To level up, kill monsters as many as you can so you can level up your pet, based on their total EXP to level up.) *Your shield can be Blast Shield (if you have a quest "Needs More Iron ", you can combine Warrior's Shield and Iron Globe . This combination can do it only once (because of Warrior's Shield). Please do not dispose Warrior's Shield or you can't craft it anymore.), your armor will be here as a example: Saint Helmet, Minotaur Chest Armor, Golem Sleeves, and Golem Leggings . *Your sword can be Nail Bat , Vindicator (first two swords is for stunning), Titan Scimitar (can drain MP), Widow's Claw (you can use the Ruby Globe you have been own and stored in your inventory, or if you have not, choose another swords), Dartanian (higher chance for critical damage). Try Cursed Kris or Staff of the Magi when you cannot choose from the listed swords above. (You can use Gold Ninja Stars for higher damage to Grandma Simbi.) Note: Combinations for mostly items can be read from the comments below. Rewards from Killing Grandma Simbi After defeating Grandma Simbi, she would drop Ruby Globe (for Widow's Claw combination), gives Sigil a 2 Emeralds and 1 West Gate Key (For opening West Gate). Sigil gives you 400 EXP upon completing the quest. Trivia Grandma Simbi is the eldest of the 3 Snake bosses, which she belongs to a Snake Family. When you can say that she is the oldest, means she is strong among her other members on her family. When Grandma Simbi had placed the word "Grandma" on her name, which means she is older on her family. Same as Mother Sobo, and Sister Pedro since they have Mother and Sister on their names, it is describe how old are they. Category:Boss Monsters Category:Castaway 2 Category:Snake Species Category:Monsters